The Light on the Dark Side of Things
by RoxburysMoon
Summary: Tommy is feeling like a looser until fate brings him to meet another misfit named Melody..will they fall in love? Read to find out!! PLEASE R AND R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer!- As with all of my Fan Fics, I do NOT own any of the characters except those in which I made up and added myself. Other than that and the plot of the stories in which I write, none of this is mine. I give credit to those who own the characters and the shows and movies and so on that I write from. THNAK YOU AND ENJOY!!! Please R and R and check out my other stories!!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Hope Of Sorts  
  
The Solomon have been on their mission on Earth for about 2 years now. It seems to Tommy Solomon that everybody else is having a great time, Sally has Don, Dick has Mary, Harry has...well Harry doesn't need much to be entertained, and he doesn't have anything. He is beginning to understand how Earth teen boys feel to be alone. He feels worthless and unwanted on Earth. He wishes he had never been assigned to this mission.  
One night he sits alone out on the roof looking down at the street.   
"I hate this place." Tommy mutters aloud.  
A couple seconds later, Tommy hears the sound of what seems to be crying. He stands up and looks down at the street. Towards a corner Tommy can see what looks like a shadow of a girl sitting down with her head on her knees and her arms tightly wrapped around her legs, and she is crying. Tommy decides he might as well find out what was wrong with her so he left the roof and headed outside. Luckily Harry didn't notice him walk by and Dick and Sally were gone.  
Tommy headed down the street to the corner. Once the girl was in vision he got a better look at her. She was wearing faded flare jeans, a black leather jacket and her dark red medium length hair swung down on her shoulders. He approached her slowly, and once he got by her side he spoke gently to her.  
"Are you ok?" He said.  
The girl looked up, her face drenched with tears, and her eyes full of hurt. She finally spoke. "No, I'm not ok. I just wish I could die."  
Tommy felt a sense of compassion for the girl, not only because she was crying but because of how he felt. He didn't wish he could die, he wished he could just leave Earth entirely. So, he knelt down and sat beside the girl who looked surprised at his gesture. "What's bothering you so much that you would wish that?"  
The girl looked at Tommy for a few seconds, then acted as if she felt a little more comfortable. "Nobody likes me. I always get made fun of. I don't fit in at all. I hate this life."  
Tommy looked into the girls lost green eyes. "I don't fit in either. I'm such a looser. I know how you feel."  
The girl laughed. "No, you can't be a looser. I don't see why any girl wouldn't be falling for you."  
Tommy laughed also. "I was thinking just about the same for you."  
"What's your name?" The girl asked.  
"Tommy, Tommy Solomon. What's yours?" Tommy replied.  
"Hi Tommy, I'm Melody, Melody Richards." Melody smiled.  
"Well Melody, nice to meet you." Tommy smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you also Tommy. Thank you, for talking to me. I needed somebody. It was really nice of you to do this, even if you are just humoring me." Melody said.  
"No way! I'm not humoring you. I was up on my roof, I heard crying I wanted to see what was wrong. So, I came down to talk to you, and I'm glad I did." Tommy said.  
Melody smiled then said. "You're really glad?"  
"Yes!" Tommy laughed.  
"I'm glad you came to talk to me also." Melody said.  
A car screeched down the street and Tommy knew it was Dick's car. He stood up and looked down at Melody. "Listen Melody, I better be going. Can we meet again sometime?"  
Melody stood up to face Tommy. "Sure. How about tomorrow? Same place, same time?"  
Tommy smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."  
"Bye Tommy." Melody said.  
"Uh, bye Melody!" Tommy said turning the corning running to get back to his house.  
When he walked in Dick of course was looking for him. "Tommy, where were you?"  
"Uhhm, I was out walking." Tommy stuttered.  
"Do you know what happened to me driving?" Dick didn't want for a reply. "Some inconsiderate beings threw eggs at my car. Do you get why?"  
Tommy laughed. "Sure Dick, because it's funny."  
Tommy walked out of the room to his room. he threw off his coat and shoes and fell back on to his bed smiling. He sensed something good could come between he and Melody. With that thought he fell asleep. 


	2. I've Got My Mind on You

Chapter 2:  
  
The next morning Tommy awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He angrily shut the alarm off. He laid in his bed for a few minutes thinking about how much he didn't want to go to school and how he'd much rather stay in bed. Then he remembered last night and he said aloud sitting up suddenly in his bed, "Melody!".   
Tommy then got up and got ready for school. He dodged the rest of the crew in the kitchen by quickly running out of the door.   
He started off on his walk to school, which wasn't too far. Maybe about 30 minutes maximum walk. It was a nice morning out. The sun was out and the morning air was fresh and clean and a little cool.   
When he got to school he stopped at his locker, which of course jammed as always. That only made him angry because kids would walk by and laugh at him trying to open his locker with all his effort. He got the locker open though with about 4 tries this time. Once he had what he needed he went into his class and put his head down. He knew the day would be long and tedious, he yearned for after school when he could meet again with Melody.  
"Tommy, Tommy Solomon." His teacher, Miss Witacker called. "Tommy Solomon I asked you a question and I do expect an answer from you."  
Tommy jerked up from laying his head down. "Umm..." He stalled. "What was the question again Miss Witacker?"  
Miss Witacker sighed and shook her head in dismay. "Mister Solomon, I asked you for the answer to number 7 on last nights homework. Did you get the homework done?"  
Tommy scrambled frantically in his book bag looking for his algebra homework. He had no such luck in finding it. "No Miss Witacker, I don't have it." He sighed.  
Miss Witacker shook her head and wrote down something in her grade book then walked to her desk where everybody knew she kept her detention slips. However, she didn't go for the detention slips first. She went for another drawer and then to the detention slip drawer. She wrote down some things on the slips and then walked over to Tommy's desk and put them on his desktop.  
Tommy peered down at the 2 white slips. The detention he was familiar with. However the other slip he wasn't familiar with. He peered down at the slip and found that it was a most dreaded parent teacher conference slip. He sighed then walked out of the room.  
On his way to the office all he could think about was how bad the conference would go over. What a terrible thought. He knew it wouldn't be good. Knowing the rest of his "family" it would be a complete and total disaster for sure!  
In this office he showed his slip to the secretary and he sat down at the waiting seat to talk to the principal. The office grew sort of quiet after about 5 minutes or so and then suddenly the door to the office flung open and a girl walked in. Tommy looked at the girl and his mouth hung open and his eyes nearly dropped right out of their sockets. It was Melody! Beautiful, nice, lovely Melody from last night! She must have seen him also because when she glanced over her look was as equally surprised as his had been. She had obviously got a detention also because she carried in a slip to the secretary. She took her seat next to Tommy.  
"Hey." Tommy whispered.  
"Hi Tommy. I didn't know you went here." Melody whispered back.  
"I didn't know you went here either." Tommy replied.  
"Well, I didn't used to but I sort of got transferred by my parents." Melody explained.  
The secretary looked up from her desk and gave a scolding look towards the two signaling them to be quiet.  
"Hey, I'll talk to you after school. Same place as we discussed." Melody whispered.  
Tommy nodded then replied simply, "Ok yeah, see you then."  
Tommy waited only a couple more minutes until he was called in for a conference with the principal.  
"Mister Solomon, haven't seen you in a week. I was beginning to get worried." The principal said with sarcasm.  
"Yeah." Tommy replied quietly.  
"Look Tommy, you're really not a bad kid. I don't understand why you get in here so much. Why can't you just stay out of trouble with your teachers. I think that would make life a little easier on both of us. I hate seeing you in trouble and I'm sure you don't like to be in trouble." The principal said.  
"I can try sir." Tommy replied twiddling his thumbs with nervousness.  
"Good." The principal smiled.  
"Can I go now please?" Tommy asked anxiously.  
"Wait just a second there Solomon." The principal said. "I'm not through with you yet. I hope you do take my advice in staying out of trouble but I also DO have to make you serve this detention of course because you do have to pay the consequences."  
"Yes sir I do understand. I will try not to get into trouble anymore." Tommy replied.  
"Alright then Solomon, you can go now. I hope that I don't see you in a long time now. Have a good day." The principal said.  
Tommy stood up and walked out of the office. He glanced at Melody who was going in to take her turn next of course. He walked out of the office then back to class where he dreaded to be anyways. Only about another 4 hours left.  
He walked down the hall into his class. There was work to do but he wasn't going to do it. He couldn't. He had too much on his mind.  
Meanwhile Melody was in the principal's office after Tommy.  
"Melody Richards. I don't know what we're going to do with you. It seems you're always in trouble. What is the problem Miss Richards?" The principal asked calmly.  
"Well Sir, I don't really know what the problem is. I can't fit in here and it's putting a lot of stress on me. I know that's no reason not to do my homework and class work but I'm having troubles handling it." Melody said.  
"I see, and you are right, that is no excuse. Maybe we can fix your stress problem though. Maybe you'd like to speak to a counselor sometime?" The principal asked.  
"Uhhm...I don't know, I don't think I'd feel very comfortable doing that. I might consider it though." Melody replied.  
"You're a good girl Melody, and you're smart too. Just think about it and I'll talk to you tomorrow." The principal smiled.  
"Ok. Bye." Melody said walking out.  
Like Tommy, she had her mind on after school. So much she couldn't concentrate on anything else. She walked back to class with a smile on her face. 


End file.
